1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot detecting an obstacle using an optical pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, robots developed for industry are applied to factory automation. Recently, application fields of robots are expanding and not only medical robots and aerospace robots but also home robots used in general homes have been developed.
As a representative example of home robots, there is a robot cleaner. The robot cleaner is a kind of home appliance which autonomously travels about a cleaning area and absorbs foreign substances to clean the area. Generally, the robot cleaner spontaneously travels using a rechargeable battery and includes obstacle sensors to avoid obstacles. As the obstacle sensors, an ultrasonic sensor, an infrared sensor, etc. may be used.
These sensors assure some degree of accuracy in sensing whether or not an obstacle is present on a traveling path, but do not assure reliable accuracy in sensing a distance from an obstacle or sensing a floor condition in a cleaning area, such as a cliff.